Jango The Best
Jango The Best (Also known as JangoF2001, MichaelComedianABLE, ThatGuyHavoc and HavocEXE Productions) is a user who first joined GoAnimate and YouTube in August 1st 2013. Run on GoAnimate (August 2013-October 2014) He started making Grounded Videos starting with the Eric Gets Grounded Series with the video "Eric Gets a note and Gets Grounded". The Eric series was Jango The Best's main grounded series due to GoBucks at the time (Although he did make Kyle, Dallas and Lex gets grounded for a brief period). Since the removal of GoBuck and the subsequent business subscription that were given to various users at the time, He started making more grounded series, with the Monroe Gets Grounded series. The video "Monroe gets a Girlfriend and Gets Grounded" is the first encounter betweeen Jango The Best and louielouie95 who wanted to make a grounded series on Candace (Monroe's Girlfriend), Jango approved and louielouie95 started making the Candace Gets Grounded series. Later on, both Caroline0204 and Ryan Helmke gave Candace family members. This is where Jango The Best expanded on his grounded universe by creating several more characters and announced more grounded series. He didn't want his GoAnimate universe to be an isolated one, so he featured characters like Keith, Angel, Rob, Alex, Brian (adamkleinschmidt2003) and Terrance. Several of these new grounded series included characters such as Alan, Wayne, Chad, Paul, David, Dan, Keeli and Clyde. In the end of 2013, He also introduced Eugene and Cole to the grounded series. In 2014 Jango The Best announced the Clayton Gets Grounded Series as well as made several videos to confirm additional changes to his grounded series (notably Dan and Clyde). He also made additional siblings to some of his characters such as Damien (David/Paul's Family but got kicked out later), Palmer (Alan's Family) Khail (Eugene's Family), Travis Jeffery and Rose (Cole's Family but Jeffery got kicked out) and Sault (Rudy's Family). In between July and August he also introduced Rudy, Cault and Aart to the Grounded Series. Louielouie95 made a grounded series based on His "Paulina" character along with Linda, Mia, Dawn and Evelyn. In September, He also created Ozwald and Seymour. In October-November 2019, He retired from GoAnimate due to Laptop issues and His GoPlus Expiring. He retired from YouTube due to Jango The Best's account being locked out. First Retirement (2015-April 2019) The reason for Jango The Best retiring is due to his GoPlus expiring and some issues of the community like the restriction of non-parental characters being voiced by Kimberly, He felt like it took away creative freedom. Another reason is that he got locked out of his YouTube account. Return (May-December 2019) After being absent for 5 years, Jango The Best returned to YouTube with a new account known as HavocEXE Productions (also known as ThatGuyHavoc). He started to do the grounded series again starting with the Ronin Gets Grounded series and The Drake Gets Grounded series. He also did Clyde's Timeline in August 2019. He later started grounded series based on other characters such as Simon (RocketPowerGal24), Premium (NMW Productions), George (TigerBoy9566) and many more. In December 2019, He retired from Vyond due to The Legacy Video Maker retiring and He wanted to do other things besides Vyond (such as Artwork on His Deviantart account) as well as the community due to how users handled the Clyde Gets Grounded series (Except African Vulture and TigerBoy9566), More drama happening, toxicity, opinion bashing and his dislike towards 80% of the "Modern" GoAnimators. Impact on the GoAnimate Universe Jango The Best made an impact on the GoAnimate universe thanks to the help of users such as caroline0204, louielouie95 and Ryan Helmke. Ryan especially was a supporter since he give siblings to various characters and gave mothers to Dan and Clyde. louielouie95 made several grounded series based on his female characters mostly Candace and Paulina. Speaking of Clyde, Brendan Barney started doing the Clyde Gets Grounded series which was then followed by various users, albeit with them getting Clyde's look wrong which was later corrected by NathanTDA with his video "The Truth about Clyde". List of Grounded Series He did (And Ended) * David Cucchiela * Paul Cucchiela * Ronin Saxton * Drake * Simon Blue List of Grounded Series He cancelled * Eric Baird * Monroe * Keeli * Dan * Clyde * Gus * Chad * Dallas * Kyle * Lex * Seymour * Ali * Wayne * Keith (adamkleinschmidt2003) * Alan * Eugene * Cole * Travis * Jeffery * Maya * Rudy * Cault * Aart (Which was rebooted but got cancelled again) * Rena Saxton * Neo and Nexus * Eric (Adamkleinschmid2003) * Dmetrius * Bongo * Stephanie Gavin * Meghan (The JoJuan4444) * Metrone * Carlos Tandler * Premium (NMW Productions) (Which was actually planned to have an ending) * George (TigerBoy9566) * Satori Winters * Arielle Kaiser * Devon Lockridge * Brice Bronson * Preston (JohnWickFTW TheEmojieMovieFTW) * Regina Sarai Stafford * Tygo (MCFRSandHCDFRS1000) * Eddy * Manny Friedell * Lovell Zaltman * Darius (TigerBoy9566) * Baki Scranton * Luna (Benjamin Santagati) Grounded Series he planned but cancelled * Leonardo * Andrea (CarrotKiller101) * Monty (TigerBoy9566) * Trevor (TigerBoy9566) * Davonte * Craig * Neon * Darnell Likes * Star Wars * Boba Fett * Transformers * Anime * Spongebob * Halo * Titanfall * Eddsworld Neutral * GoAnimate/Vyond * Grounded Videos * Behavior Card Day Videos Dislikes * Internet Drama * Anime He hates (e.g. Girls Bravo) * Movies He hates (e.g. The Last Jedi) * TV Shows He hates * Rose Tico * Caillou Gets Grounded Videos * Boris Gets Grounded Videos * Spam Comments * People who bash opinions * 80% of Modern Vyonders (with exceptions) Category:Users Category:Star Wars fans Category:Transformers fans Category:Anime fans Category:Eddsworld fans Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Halo Fan Category:YouTubers Category:DeviantArt Users Category:October Births Category:Caroline0204 Fans Category:GoAnimators Category:Vyonders Category:Hates Rose Tico Category:2013 Debuts Category:Non vgcp users Category:Former creators Category:Users who returned to goanimate for a while Category:People that retired goanimate Category:People That Retired Vyond Category:Comedy world fans Category:The User that created Clyde